Generally speaking, it is well recognized by nearly everyone that water must be made available to pets at all times. This is particularly difficult, however, when travelling with pets since there has been no practical manner of making water available on demand at such times. And at one time or another, nearly all pet owners have been known to travel with their pets particularly by automobile.
In the summer months, there are often extremes of heat and humidity that can prove dangerous and even deadly to a pet. This is particularly true where pets are left in an automobile in the hot sun where the consequences can range from heat exhaustion and heat stroke to death in extreme cases. As a result, various municipalities and states have required by law that pets left unattended in vehicles have water or other liquid available at all times.
Of course, common sense dictates that water be made readily available to an animal at all times of the year. Unfortunately, it is typically that case that water is furnished in an open dish or bowl which is readily subject to spillage and, in some cases, tip over in a moving automobile or other vehicle which has made this requirement difficult to meet. As will be appreciated, the spilled water can cause deterioration of carpet and rusting of metal in an automobile.
As will also be recognized, it is desirable in many instances to provide food for a pet during travel. The spillage problem is not quite as great as with water, but, nonetheless, solid pet food and/or pet food with liquid gravy can spill in the environment of a moving automobile. Moreover, with water or food, it is possible in extreme cases for an open bowl to be overturned by automobile movement.
In the automobile environment and elsewhere, there is still an additional problem with bowls having an open top. This involves the possible intrusion of dirt, insects or other contaminants into the contents of the bowl whether it is used in an automobile, in the house or backyard, or anywhere else. Of course, it will be appreciated that such contaminants may prove detrimental to the health and well-being of the pet.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.